Zalpuwa
The Kingdom of Zalpuwa is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1863 BC. Major cities include Zalpuwa, the capital, Tatimma, Zihnuwa, Mešturuh, Hašhašanta, Tašpina, Hilaluha, Inzilitipa, Tunteraha, Kiziwar, Kapušku, Zuluza, Kaumar, Urimma, Kaiupi, Ilaluha, Kazzapa and Kastama. One of the main deities of Zalpuwa is the Queen Goddess, Ammamma. Other gods in Zalpa include Hatepinu, Hamanni, Šulinkatte, the Spring Goddess Kuwannaniya, Zikunui, Tuhuwamma, the Sun-goddess of Zihnuwa, the Storm God of Mešturuh and the Storm God of Hašhašanta. The Royal House of Uhna is related to the House of Zulapa of Ušša. List of Kings * Uhna I 1910-1889 BC * Taššu I 1889-1870 BC * Akizzi I 1870-1852 BC * Huzziya I 1852-1839 BC * Uhna II 1839-1816 BC * Zuliya I 1816-1791 BC * Ulilawiya I (fem) 1791-1775 * Takuwa I 1775-1754 * Huzziya II 1754-1736 * Turbazu I 1736-1713 * Akizzi II 1713-1691 * Halpamuwa I 1691-1672 * Marassawiya I (fem) 1672-1654 * Huzziya III 1654-1639 * Yarraziti I 1639-1621 * Turbazu II 1621-1604 * Akizzi III 1604-1583 * Zarišu I 1583-1566 * Halpamuwa II 1566-1542 * Uppara I 1542-1527 * Huzziya IV 1527-1496 * Tatu-Hepa I (fem) 1496-1480 * Uhna III 1480-1461 * Bajawa I 1461-1439 * Halpaš-šulubi I 1439-1412 * Santawiya I (fem) 1412-1390 * Halpamuwa III 1390-1374 * Akizzi IV 1374-1345 * Walwaziti I 1345-1323 * Kukku I 1323-1300 * Uhna IV 1300-1283 * Santawiya II (fem) 1283-1261 * Huzziya V 1261-1254 * Bajawa II 1254-1236 * Halpamuwa IV 1236-1221 * Uhna V 1221-1197 * Armapiya I 1197-1180 * Kukku II 1180-1160 * Halpamuwa V 1160-1139 * Bajawa III 1139-1121 * Taššu II 1121-1098 * Manniya I 1098-1079 * Akizzi V 1079-1058 * Huzziya VI 1058-1037 * Marašša I 1037-1016 * Bajawa IV 1016-993 * Takuwa II 993-975 * Taššu III 975-953 * Walwaziti II 953-936 * Mannunza I 936-911 * Akizzi VI 911-892 * Takuwa III 892-873 * Bajawa V 873-854 * Marašša II 854-833 * Taššu IV 833-815 * Huzziya VII 815-782 * Manniya II 782-770 * Walwaziti III 770-744 * Ulilawiya II (fem) 744-728 * Huzziya VIII 728-709 * Uhna VI 709-684 * Tarhuntapiya I 684-663 * Turbazu III 663-642 * Walwaziti IV 642-623 * Bajawa VI 623-599 * Huzziya IX 599-576 * Taššu V 576-549 * Uhna VII 549-530 * Santawiya III (fem) 530-511 * Maraššalli I 511-489 * Huzziya X 489-472 * Bajawa VII 472-458 * Yarraziti II 458-429 * Turbazu IV 429-406 * Uhna VIII 406-387 * Maraššalli II 387-369 * Pihaziti I 369-343 * Akizzi VII 343-320 * Tarhuntapiya II 320-297 * Taššu VI 297-276 * Yarraziti III 276-255 * Armapiya II 255-237 * Bajawa VIII 237-220 * Madduwatta I 220-196 * Maraššalli III 196-178 * Zuliya II 178-156 * Uhna IX 156-137 * Yarraziti IV 137-115 * Taššu VII 115-90 * Madduwatta II 90-68 * Kunni I 68-35 BC * Bajawa IX 35-11 BC * Uhna X 11 BC-17 AD * Zuliya III 17 AD-40 AD * Kukku III 40-67 * Takuwa IV 67-91 * Akizzi VIII 91-116 * Halpamuwa VI 116-145 * Uhna XI 145-173 * Zuliya IV 173-197 * Kunni II 197-214 * Madduwatta III 214-235 * Yarraziti V 235-261 * Taššu VIII 261-280 * Armapiya III 280-303 * Maraššalli IV 303-325 * Turbazu V 325-349 * Tarhuntapiya III 349-382 * Walwaziti V 382-401 * Kunni III 401-426 * Uhna XII 426-448 * Turbazu VI 448-472 * Armapiya IV 472-494 * Taššu IX 494-513 * Maraššalli V 513-537 * Kukku IV 537-558 * Halpamuwa VII 558-579 * Lahinaziti I 579-595 * Uhna XIII 595-619 * Zuliya V 619-646 * Zarišu II 646-673 * Huzziya XI 673-696 * Bajawa X 696-721 * Maraššalli VI 721-743 * Halpamuwa VIII 743-765 * Lahinaziti II 765-788 * Zarišu III 788-810 * Zuliya VI 810-835 * Uhna XIV 835-857 * Huzziya XII 857-882 * Kukku V 882-905 * Uppara II 905-933 * Halpamuwa IX 933-960 * Zuliya VII 960-986 * Marašša III 986-1014 * Zarišu IV 1014-1035 * Huzziya XIII 1035-1070 * Armapiya V 1070-1094 * Lahinaziti III 1094-1114 * Kukku VI 1114-1140 * Magallu I 1140-1169 * Uppara III 1169-1197 * Zuliya VIII 1197-1217 * Halpamuwa X 1217-1243 * Marašša IV 1243-1266 * Akizzi IX 1266-1290 * Uhna XV 1290-1314 * Takuwa V 1314-1337 * Zarišu V 1337-1360 * Zuliya IX 1360-1382 * Lahinaziti IV 1382-1405 * Marašša V 1405-1428 * Takuwa VI 1428-1450 * Uppara IV 1450-1476 * Kukku VII 1476-1496 * Manniya III 1496-1521 * Turbazu VII 1521-1544 * Bajawa XI 1544-1570 * Mannunza II 1570-1595 * Zarišu VI 1595-1620 * Tarhuntapiya IV 1620-1646 * Halpamuwa XI 1646-1671 * Lahinaziti V 1671-1699 * Turbazu VIII 1699-1728 * Pihaziti II 1728-1753 * Maraššalli VII 1753-1780 * Kunni IV 1780-1802 * Armapiya VI 1802-1835 * Yarraziti VI 1835-1870 * Uhna XVI 1870- ** Crown Prince Manniya 1870-